


Feel Like Home

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [24]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Love, NaNoWriMo 2017, Road Trips, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Paisley asks Calliope how she knew she loved Juniper because maybe Paisley is in love with Avery.





	Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Chapter 17 of Weightless.  
> Day 24 of 25  
> Prompt: Loud

Paisley furrowed her brow as she looked at Cal after they had left the hotel in Austin. She had dropped off what she had wanted to give to Avery with her sister, or at least she assumed the blonde girl who answered was Avery's sister.

She looked way too old to be a niece of Avery's but, then again, stranger things had happened.

"How did you know you were in love with Junie?" Paisley asked her friend softly not even sure if Cal had heard her. They were both in the backseat as Juniper drove.

Calliope made up some excuse that she wanted to spend some quality time with Paisley since she felt she had ignored her during this whole trip, which was sort of true. She had spent most of the time sucking face with Juniper rather than spending any real time with Paisley.

Calliope raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Paisley. "Why are you asking that?" she questioned letting Paisley know she had heard her question. "Do you think you are in love with Avery?"

Paisley blushed but nodded her head because as much as she hated to admit it she was sure she was falling in love with Avery. Especially after last night and the time they had spent out on the balcony. Things had just felt so right.

Like they both just belonged.

But she was almost afraid that Avery didn't feel the same way about her. When Paisley said they wouldn't develop strings and that she didn't do love, she worried that Avery had taken it to heart.

Paisley herself had been foolishly gone for Avery even before talking to her that first day in the record store. She was probably gone the first time Avery stepped foot in the record store and Paisley laid eyes on her.

"Pai," Calliope chided which made Paisley blush even more but she couldn't help it. She felt like her friend was judging her. "I wish you had told me sooner."

"Well I'm telling you now," Paisley retorted with a soft smile. "So can you please tell me how you know, because honestly I don't think I was ever in love with Ellery and I need to know if this is love."

Calliope shook her head before heaving a sigh, "This is going to sound cliche but you just know when you know. I knew because Juniper calmed my loud demons in my head and made me calm. Which is something that is just hard to do."

"No kidding cause you're crazy," Paisley teased her laughing when Calliope hit her arm playfully. "But yeah, you're right, your words are so damn cliche," she sighed not sure if they helped her any.

Except, in a way, she was certain she knew she was for sure in love with Avery. It was just trying to figure out if Avery was gone for her.

Finding out if Avery could see their future together the way Paisley could which scared Paisley. She had never seen her life so mapped out the way she had it all mapped out with Avery.

How they'd settle down in some apartment in some city. Have an apartment that was both of theirs and maybe get married one day. Have a kid or two and some pets. It was what Paisley wanted with Avery and it scared the ever loving fuck out of her.

Knowing one girl could turn her whole world upside down.

"Avery calms my loud demons too," Paisley offered up after a bit of silence. A smile appearing on her face as she thought of the girl who was still in Texas and would be coming back to Oklahoma to her soon.

Coming home to her and maybe one day she'd be coming home to her for good. A day when they could eventually be together and out.

When Paisley could actually tell Avery how she felt and hope it was returned too.


End file.
